


Fun in the Sun

by Elf



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui and Miaka decide to take Chichiri and Tasuki to a beach in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N and disclaimer: This was a 500 word drabble challenge between a friend and I on Livejournal. The setting: a nude beach. The general pairing: Tasuki and Miaka. The rest was up to us. Here's my entry and if she posts hers on here I'll be sure to put a link to it. As a disclaimer I own none of these characters. They belong to Miss Watase. We just stuck them on a nude beach and sat back to watch..._   
>  _Edit: Here's the link to my fellow hentai's drabble for our challenge - well...it's not working to let me link...so her penanme is Yahnkehy and the story is called Beach Fun. :)_

Chichiri and Tasuki watched the two young women who were walking in front of them suspiciously. The whispers and giggling seemed to indicate some sort of mischief but they were unsure of what kind.

"Ne, Miaka," Tasuki started, "why did we have to walk this far just to swim? What's so special about this beach?"

Miaka and Yui looked at each other and started giggling again. "You'll see. Just trust us," Miaka replied though her laughter. The two girls returned to whispering and the few sentences that the seishi could catch only added to their confusion.

"You just want to see that bandit in all his glory."

"Yui-chan! Not so loud! And so what if I do? I know you're curious about both of them too."

"Yes, but I have a boyfriend. Luckily one who doesn't mind me gawking at your seishi."

Miaka smacked Yui on the shoulder and then saw the entrance up ahead. "There it is. Come on guys, let's go grab some sand." The girls hurried on through leaving Chichiri and Tasuki to follow along through the building and then out onto the beach. Tasuki was focused on following the two priestesses and paid little attention to the people around them. Chichiri followed, the sun glaring and keeping him from getting a good look at the beach.

As they neared the girls the two men froze in astonishment. Miaka and Yui had laid out a few towels on empty lounge chairs they had found and were now removing various articles of clothing. Tasuki gaped and Chichiri felt that even his mask must have been turning red since it soon became apparent that there were no swimsuits underneath, only bare skin.

"Anou, Miaka-chan…what are you doing, no da?" Chichiri asked.

Miaka grinned at Yui and then looked at them. "Look around, guys. We're not out of place at all here."

Tasuki and Chichiri obliged and glanced around, realization dawning slowly.

"Miaka! This beach is full a' naked people!" Tasuki sputtered.

"It's a nude beach, Tasuki," Yui replied. "You're supposed to be naked. So what are you waiting for?"

"I'm a monk, no da!" exclaimed a suddenly chibi seishi.

Giggling again, Miaka tried to reassure him. "The only way you'll stick out is if you don't go around naked. Unless you two have something you're ashamed of?"

The slight on his manhood quelled Tasuki's protests instantly. Grumbling he began removing the clothing that Miaka had given him. Chichiri, returned to normal size, glanced at him and then slowly began removing his clothes as well.

Miaka and Yui watched the impromptu strip tease and each had rather hentai fantasies running through their minds. Miaka leaned over to Yui and muttered, "You were right. This was a great idea."

"I even amaze myself sometimes," the blonde replied, not taking her eyes off the two men. "Can I touch them?" she asked.

"Only if you keep your hands on Tasuki," Miaka replied in a whisper. "Let's get them in the water. I doubt anything belonging to those two would shrink up."

Tasuki and Chichiri stood uneasily watching the girls whisper again. "Chiri, ya better not mention this ta anyone else, got it?"

Chichiri grinned. "Agreed, no da." Then as the girls ran to the water the men followed, smiling at the sight of the backsides that preceded them.

**********

"What th' hell are ya doin'?"

"Your miko said I could touch!"

"I meant "off", Yui-chan! Keep your hands **off** Tasuki!"

"I see, you just want him all to yourself."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Tasuki. You know you don't mind. That just leaves you and me, Chichiri."

"Help, no da?"


End file.
